Tomorrow
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: I sighed. Fine then, here goes. "You're beautiful." I said. A look of pure confusion was plastered on Mitchie's face. "Hmm?" came her uncertain murmur. "I said you're beautiful." I repeated, staring into her eyes. Femslash. A Mitchie/Miley story.
1. Today

Miley Stewart, Mitchie Torres, and Alex Stewart sat up in Miley's room. It was just the three girls in the house; Jackson was off to college and Mr. Stewart got his old band back together for a few more performances on the road. Alex was sitting on the bed hogging a bowl of popcorn the girls were _supposed_to be sharing, and Mitchie and Miley were on the floor at the foot of the bed. Mitchie was laying on her stomach and her head rested in Miley's lap. Miley stroked the older girl's brown hair lovingly and smiled down at her, though Mitchie's attention was directed at the TV.

"What movie should we watch next?" Mitchie asked. "This one's almost over." Miley shrugged and continued to stroke her hair; Alex stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth, only half listening.

"Hmm? What happened?" she murmured. Miley rolled her eyes and let out a slightly annoyed huff. Mitchie giggled and tilted her head so that she could look Miley in the eyes. Her gaze questioned the popstar.

"Well, w-whatever you pick is fine, Mitch." Miley said. She wasn't very interested in the film they were currently watching; she was too distracted by the beautiful girl resting on her. She wasn't gonna pay attention to the next movie either. Her eyes would always stray down to the brunette in her lap. Mitchie flashed her famous mega-watt smile at Miley and the younger girl blushed slightly.

"_I'm_ asking _you _what you wanna watch." Mitchie said, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of Miley's face. "It's your house, afterall." Miley happily returned the smile.

"And _I _want _you _to pick_."_ she said. "You're my guest."

"Ahem?" came Alex's voice. She was now lying on her stomach, her head hovering near them. "I live here, too ya know."

"Our guest, then." Miley sighed. She directed her attention back to Mitchie. "So? What do you wanna see?"

"Miles, you pick. Pleeease?" Mitchie whined.

"But, Mitchie-"

"Look at that, I am totally out of popcorn!" Alex announced loudly, interrupting her sister. "Would anyone care to pause this very. . . 'important' conversation to help me solve my dilemma?" Mitchie and Miley looked looked up at her.

"Go get more, Lazy Ass." Miley said, poking her sister's forehead. Alex frowned and Mitchie poked her friend in the stomach.

"Don't call her that!" she giggled. "Miley, she's your sister and that's mean!"

"She's always like this, Mitchie." Alex pouted. "She's a real meanie. She's just being nice. . .ish 'cause you're here." She reached in the popcorn bowl and grabbed out a kernel. She flicked it at Miley and it bounced off her right cheek. The younger girl stared at her.

"Did you just throw a kernel at me?" she asked.

"Yuh-huh." Alex grabbed three more kernels and tossed them at her sibling. Mitchie chuckled at her friends and Miley reached for the bowl. Alex wouldn't let go of it.

"Alex, give it!"

"No! You're gonna throw stuff at me!"

"You throw stuff at me all the time!"

"Name one time I ever threw something at you."

"Just now!" The girls tugged the bowl back and forth; Mitchie rose with a sigh. She snatched the bowl and the Stewart girls protested with an in sync "Hey!"

"I'll go make some more popcorn for you, Alex." Mitchie said. "But no more throwing things." She gave both of them a look before heading downstairs. Miley grinned as she left the room and let out a dreamy sigh. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, could you _be _any more obvious, Miley?" she teased. She hopped off the bed and took a spot right next to Miley on the ground. Miley offered her sister a confused expression and acted innocent, as she often did.

"Huh? What do you mean, Lex?" Alex scoffed and folded her arms.

"Don't play dumb, Miles!" she smirked. "Wait. . . you know, you might not be playing after all. You are kinda-" Miley hit Alex on the arm with a white flip-flop she found under her bed; the other girl laughed.

"Um, ow?" she laughed. "Like that really hurt." Alex stuck out her tongue and Miley sighed defeatedly.

"Just. . . shut up, would ya?." she murmured, tossing the shoe across the room. She looked away and Alex tapped her shoulder.

"Aww Sis, don't act like that. I mean, it's okay if you like Mitchie." she said softly. Miley faced her sister with a horrified look.

"What? A-Alex, how the hell did you know I-" Alex randomly burst out laughing.

"Miles, come _on_! It's written all over your face, not to mention the way you act around her: the sighing, the shyness, the blushing, the wanna-be-all-close-to-her and junk." She ran her index finger across Miley's forehead. "You might as well tatoo 'Lovestruck' on your forehead in bold black letters." She put both of her hands behind her back and leaned back against the bed, relaxing a little bit. "Why haven't you told her yet?"

"Alex, I can't." Miley said, getting up and walking to her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror and twirled a piece of hair between her fingers. Alex shot her a questioning look. Miley wasn't one to give up so easily, and the sudden change worried the raven-haired girl.

"Why not?" Alex asked thoughtfully, moving to stand beside her sister. "I just thought that, well. . ." Miley frowned and crossed her arms.

"Alex, it's not. . .normal." she complained. "She's a girl and so am I."

"So what? You could still be together."

"She would never feel the same way about me."

"And how do you know?" Miley didn't reply. Alex put her hand on her shoulder.

"Miley?"

"I shouldn't feel like this. . ." Miley whispered to herself. She was very upset, not to mention confused. "I mean, Mitchie and I clicked from the moment we met. We know everything about each other. She's like my other sister; my best friend. I shouldn't feel like this about my best friend."

Alex couldn't help but laugh, recieving a confused look from her flustered sister.

"Miles, that's how most relationships start. Best friends? Falling in love?" Alex mused. Miley simply blinked in response. Alex sighed.

"Oh, come on, Miley! Hannah sang a song about it!"

"That only works for boy girl relationships." Miley pouted. "Mitchie is a girl." She looked herself up and down in the mirror. "And I know I'm failing health, but I'm pretty sure I'm a girl, too. It's just not normal." Miley looked down and let out a heavy sigh. Alex hugged the younger girl tightly and she hugged back. Though they fought almost _all _the time, they had their sweet sister moments. They always came through for each other when it really counted. Alex pulled back a little and spoke to Miley gently.

"Miley, our dad is Robby Ray; we've seen, like eleventy-billion different cities before were even potty trained because of the tours he took us on. Now that we're older, we're the center of attention with our own shows, songs, merchandise, and tour buses. Not to mention, we live double lives juggling school, family, concerts, fans, and friends. Our lives weren't normal before and they aren't gonna get normal anytime soon, okay? So don't be scared to jump. Fall. Um, in love, I mean." She smiled as she continued. "You never know if Mitchie will catch you. take a chance for once in your life, Smiley." Miley took a moment to process what her sister said and shuffled back to her previous place on the floor.

"Easier said than done." Alex followed her.

"Well, maybe Miley. . .but you'll never know unless you try." she said, looking down at the brunette. She gave her sister the sincerest smile she could muster. "Miles, it'll be fine." She made her way back to the bed and sat down. Mitchie came in with a bigger bowl of popcorn. She handed it to Alex and sat next to Miley. Alex stuffed another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"So what are we watching?" Mitchie asked, sitting beside Miley again.

"OMJesus, not again. . ." Alex hissed softly. Miley sent a glare her sister's way before addressing her crush.

"Whatever you want to watch is fine, Mitchie." she told her.

"I wanna watch Legion!" the dark-haired girl cut in. Miley swallowed hard and shot her sister an 'I'm gonna kill you' look. She hated scary movies. Alex quickly stuck out her tongue. Miley turned to Mitchie.

"Okay, Legion it is!" Mitchie declared before Miley could object.

And with that they began to watch...

* * *

Alex had fallen asleep by the first half-hour of the movie, which left Mitchie and Miley alone on the floor. Miley squirmed beside Mitchie, clutching her left arm for comfort. Mitchie wriggled her arm free and wrapped it around Miley. She held her close and Miley practically jumped into her lap with a yelp as she watched the screen.

"S-Sorry." Miley murmured ashamedly, blushing slightly. She began to move, but Mitchie stopped her.

"It's fine, Miles." She chuckled lightly. She opened her legs a little more so Miley could sit in between them. The younger girl adjusted happily and leaned back into her crush. She began to watch the movie again and tried to put on a bravefront, for Mitchie of course, but an occasional squirm and whimper escaped her. Mitchie noticed her discomfort and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist.

"Don't worry, Miles." she said soothingly. Miley eased up a little, but was still afriad. Mitchie's close contact helped her relax, too. She can't recall a time she's ever been this close to Mitchie before. . .

The movie was over before Mitchie knew it, but to Miley, it took _forever _to end.

"That was awesome." Mitchie grinned. "I mean, it's kinda jacked up that everybody but the lady, the baby, and the dude died, but it was cool." Miley murmured a reply the other girl didn't catch and got up. She looked over to Alex, who was still knocked out on her bed.

"We should get to sleep." Mitchie advised. "It must be like, 3 in the morning now." She shuffled out of Miley's room and off to the restroom across the hall. Miley watched her as she went before a low rumble reached her ears. She turned around to face her slumbering sister; Alex began snoring so loud that she would put a bear to shame.

"Great. . ." Miley mumbled. She made an attempt to wake the girl. "Alex? Alex? Lex, wake up." She shook her sibling's shoulder, but that only made Alex grasp the covers underneath her tighter. Miley groaned, but got an idea. She smirked and pulled the top sheet off the bed, bringing Alex along. She dragged her sister down the hall (with some difficulty, of course) to her own room and left her lying on the ground near her bed.

"Nightie night, Lex." Miley smiled. She walked back to her room to find Mitchie waiting for her on the bed.

"Alex. . . is where?" the older girl asked. Miley shook her head and climbed into bed.

"Don't worry about it." she yawned. Her pillow found a place underneath her head. "Sleep, yeah? I'm tired." Mitchie nodded and walked over to the door frame. She turned off the light switch right beside it and Miley let out a high-pitched scream. Mitchie turned on the lights in a hurry. Miley was sitting up, her body engulfed in the bed sheets. She was shaking slightly and her blue eyes were filled with fear.

"W-What's wrong?" Mitchie frowned. Miley was caught off-guard and started stammering.

"W-Well, I. . .I-I just t-thought I. . .didn't y-you see him-"

"Him? Him who?"

"The boy! The little blonde demon boy from the movie!" Miley shouted. "I just saw him; he was right there! He's trying to kill us. . ." Mitchie sported a concerned look and made her way to the bed. She pulled back the covers and sat beside the frightened brunette.

"Miles, there is no one in the house but you, me, and Alex." Mitchie stated confidently. "You were just scared from the movie." Miley shook her head.

"No. . . I _know_I saw something moving! It was right over-" Mitchie grasped her friend's hand and inched closer to her.

"Miley, do you trust me?" she asked. Miley nodded and a soft grin spread across Mitchie's face.

"Then listen to this: there is no blonde demon in your room. It's just you and me." she said. "It was just a movie, okay? Just a movie." Miley hesitantly nodded and Mitchie laid down. Miley was a bit shaken still, but laid down beside her. She found her pillow again and used her right arm to support her head. Mitchie cuddled into her and this made the younger girl's heart beat out of control. Mitchie could feel it; her head was on Miley's chest.

"Miley?" Mitchie whispered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Your heart's pounding like a jackhammer. Are you okay?" Miley blushed at this, but Mitchie didn't see.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mitch." she lied. "Just kinda freaked out a little bit."

"Miley. . ." Mitchie began. "I'll be here all night. I'm not gonna leave and nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise." She smiled and Miley started to stroke her hair again.

"Besides," Mitchie continued. "If anyone came to hurt you, I'd kick their ass in a heartbeat!" Miley's laughter filled the room and Mitchie snuggled closer.

"Seriously, Mitch?" Miley giggled. "You've never fought anyone your whole life. And you're willing to risk your good girl rep just for me?" The Torres girl smiled and nodded against the Stewart child's chest.

"No one messes with my girl." she yawned lightly, soon drifting into dreamland. Miley's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly. My girl?

"Mitch? M-Mitchie?" she called quietly. She got no reply. She sighed and closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep. My girl? She smiled at the thought of being Mitchie's girl.

"Mitchie's girl." the words rolled off her tongue and tickled her ears. "Mitchie Torres' girl. . .ah. . .Mitchie's girlfriend. . .huh. . .Mrs. Torres. . . oh, I like that one." She glanced at the beauty resting on her and grinned. Her grin quickly disappeared when a thought occurred to her.

"What if she didn't mean it like that?" she worried. "What if she meant it like 'you're not gonna mess with my _friend_' instead?" She sighed heavily and let her eyelids drop.

"I'll worry about it later." she decided. "After all, who knows what tomorrow will bring."

* * *

**Mmkay. There it is. Review, plz! I was thinking about making another chapter, but I might leave it here...**


	2. Tomorrow

Mitchie woke up to find Miley's head resting on her chest.

"Must've switched while we were sleeping. . ." she yawned. She smiled down at the girl cuddled into her side. She didn't want to wake the slightly younger girl, so she stayed where she was. She began to hum a song. . . .then another. . . and another. . . to Mitchie, it felt like ten years had gone by, but only ten minutes had passed.

"Man, I'm bored." she muttered. She sighed lightly. "And I gotta pee." She shook Miley gently, trying to wake her.

"Miley. . . Miley, wake up." Mitchie said, sitting up.

"Mitchie, five more minutes. . ." Miley murmured. Mitchie shook her head and pushed Miley away.

"Aww. . ." Miley yawned, turning over. "You're so warm and comfy. Why'd you move me?" A tired smiled slipped onto her face, but Mitchie didn't see it. "Now I don't have a snuggle buddy anymore. . ."

"I'll be back in a minute." Mitchie promised, brushing a few stray hairs from Miley's face. Mitchie leaned over and kissed the younger girl's temple, whispering onto her skin as she did so: "Then we can get back to what we started last night." Miley couldn't help but blush a bit at the older girl's words. It registered a lot dirtier than it should have in her mind, but she shook those thoughts aside. Mitchie slid off the bed and sprinted out of the room. Miley sat up and watched her go. Alex appeared in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"You wanna tell me why I woke up on the floor?" she asked. She did not look happy. Miley grinned.

"You probably fell off the bed." she smirked. "You know you're a wild sleeper. Heavy one, too." Alex crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"I was sleeping in _your_ bed yesterday!" she growled.

"Yeah, and I moved you so Mitchie and I could sleep in my bed." Miley smirked again. "You got a problem with that?" Alex gaped at her sister.

"Y-You mean you t-told her and-" she stammered. A proud smirk tugged at her lips. "Well, _damn_, you two are fast! Never knew you had it in ya, Sis. In bed before the first date. Wow-"

"Whoa, wait! No, no. . ." Miley blushed. "I-I didn't. . . well, _we_ didn't, I mean-"

"You didn't tell her?" Alex interrupted. Miley shook her head no. Alex sighed and walked away.

"I'm going back to sleep." she yawned. "Good luck. You're such a scaredy cat."

"I am not!" Miley called after her. Mitchie poked her head through the doorway.

"You're not what?" she asked. Miley was caught off guard and started to stammer.

"I, er. . .I-I um. . .n-nothing, Mitchie." she managed. Mitchie stepped in the doorway with a questioning look on her face.

"Tell me." she said, crossing her arms. Miley shook her head and murmured "It's not important". She scooted up to the edge of the bed and put her feet on the ground. Mitchie walked in and sat on the opposite side of the bed; Miley's back was facing her now. The southerner placed her elbows on her knees and used her right hand to support her head. Mitchie smiled and crawled right behind Miley. She sat down and wrapped her arms around Miley's waist. Miley's eyes widened in surprise and she involuntarily sat a bit straighter; her head was up and her hands were now over Mitchie's. The younger girl's heart began to beat faster as she felt Mitchie's front pressed against her back.

". . ." Miley tried to make words, but they died in her throat when Mitchie's chin pressed down on a tender spot on between her neck and shoulder. She could feel the other girl's slow, steady, soft breaths on her skin. In. . . Out. . . In. . .Out. . .

Damn Miley's sensitive neck. Damn the tingle Mitchie's breath excited on her skin. . . and in her, *ahem* lower region. She tilted her head to the left slightly, trying to get the tingly feeling over as much skin as she could without making it obvious to Mitchie. She was seriously loving this, but it was torture.

"Miley?" Mitchie purred. Miley bit her lower lip, fighting back a moan.

**Miley's POV**

Oh God, when did it get so hot in here? This can't really be happening. It just can't; I must be daydreaming or something. I mean-

"Smiley Bear?" Mitchie purred in a very low voice. My underwear got a little wetter. She's never done that before. . .I mean, she's called me Smiley Bear before, but never like _that_. It was so . . . sexy. I could _definitely_ get used to it. . .

"Miley?" she called again.

"Wha-um. . .h-hmm. . . I-I er, w-wha-ah. . ." I couldn't get a complete word out. She chuckled in the same low voice that caused my speechlessness. Speechlessness isn't a word, is it? I can't think when she's this close to me. . .

"Miley, come on." Mitchie said. "Tell me?" My mind was completely blank at that moment.

"T-Tell you what?" I asked. Mitchie let out a little sigh and her hands began to move. I took my hands off hers, but regretted it soon after. Her left hand had slipped under my shirt and her thumb was brushing lightly over the lower part of my abdomen. Her right hand strayed onto my right thigh and I inhaled sharply. Mitchie giggled and put a little weight on her right hand, while I found it a bit harder to breathe.

"You've got a secret." she whispered. How did she know? "And you're gonna tell me what it is, Miss Stewart."

"What if I don't wanna tell you?" I asked. My voice started out weak, but got stronger at the end.

"Oh, you're gonna tell me." she voiced, sliding her left hand down onto my other thigh. "I'm gonna get it out of you, one way or another."

"Oh, r-really?" I replied shakily, trying to sound confident. Fail. Epic fail.

"Really." Mitchie replied confidently. She surprised me by sitting back and putting her hands on my shoulders. I barely had time to look back at her before she pulled me down onto the bed and got ontop of me. She pinned me down at the shoulders and straddled my waist.

"Hmm." she huffed triumphantly, smirking down at me.

"Let me up." I commanded. She merely stuck her tongue out at me.

"Mitchie-"

"I'm not gonna let you go until you tell me what I want to hear, Miles." she announced. I sighed. Fine then, here goes.

"You're beautiful." I said. A look of pure confusion was plastered on Mitchie's face.

"Hmm?" came her uncertain murmur.

"I said you're beautiful." I repeated, staring into her eyes. "Beyond beautiful, honestly." Mitchie tilted her head to the right a bit; she was still trying to understand what I was doing. I don't know where this surge of confidence came from, but . . . I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell her how I feel. I opened my mouth to speak, but as the first sound came out, it went unheard, due to a louder sound. A an over-excited scream pierced through the house. Mitchie, being caught off guard, sat up and instinctively shied to her right. She almost fell off the bed. Alex giggled happily and ran into the room. What's gotten into her? She was angry a second ago. She jumped onto the bed and accidently knocked Mitchie over. My crush landed on the floor with a light thump while my sister pinned me down just as Mitchie had done a moment ago.

"Oh my God, the most _amazing_ thing just happened!" she smiled. "Seriously, Miley, you will never _ever_ guess what it is! Go on, guess! I bet you won't-" Mitchie groaned a little and Alex threw a brief glance to the floor.

"Why are you down there, Mitchie?" she asked. Idiot. Mitchie and I exchanged a look. She then sent my sister a strange look with a small smile on her face.

"You were kinda excited and, um. . ." She began. "You know what? I think I just fell over. Slipped or something." She lied and sat up, smoothing her hair and shirt out. "What are you so happy about?" Alex let out an excited laugh and sat up. I sat up as well and she seemingly pulled her cell phone out of thin air.

"Guess who I just got a text from?" she smiled. She didn't waste anytime replying. "Nate! Nate Black!"

"Nice." Mitchie commented.

"What's the big deal?" I asked. "You guys text all the time, right? You got his number like, two years ago." Alex nodded.

"Yeah, but he just. Asked. Me. Out!" she beamed. "On a date! Tonight! It's seriously a real, "more than friends", totally _official _date and I am so excited!"

"Aww." Mitchie cooed. "You guys would make a really cute couple." Alex grinned coyly and tilted her head down slightly.

"Yeah, but. . ." she murmured.

"What?" Mitchie and I chorused. Alex looked back up and then to Mitchie. Her gaze lingered there for a moment before shifting to me.

"He was supposed to hang out with his buddies Shane and Jason today." she began. "Stuff came up and he kept blowing them off. . . now they're kinda mad at him 'cause he wants to go on a date with me tonight instead of hanging out with them. He doesn't wanna break the date, but he doesn't want to ignore his friends, so. . ." She put on a very rehearsed puppy-dog look. Oh, no. What does she want?

"Will you guys triple date with me?" she asked. My jaw dropped and I'm pretty sure I shot a million mental daggers at her. Hell no!

"I-It's only for tonight!" she added quickly, nervously. She sighed. "Come on, I'm _begging_ here! I really, really, really, really, _really_ like Nate and this is the only day both of us are free, since he's going on that solo tour pretty soon. I would owe you both big time if-"

"We'll do it." Mitchie cut her off. WHAT DID SHE SAY?

"Mitchiegirlsaywhat?" I frowned. She rose from the floor and I moved to make room for her.

"Come on. It's only one night." she said. She batted her eyes and directed a small grin at me, but I hate it when she uses that trick. She knows I can't say no to her when she does that. Curse her adorable Mitchieness!

"It's one date, Miley." she pouted slightly batting her eyes again. "Alex is your sister and I'm your best friend. Can't you do this for her? And if not for her, can't you do it for me? Please?" Damn. I sighed, which was basically a "Fine, I give" in Mitchie's case. Alex let out another excited squeal and hugged both of us.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she smiled. "I love you guys so much and I owe you for this and I'm gonna call Nate right now!" With an excited giggle, she bolted out of my room and into hers. I turned to Mitchie and frowned.

"What did you get me into, Mitch?" I groaned. Mitchie offered a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry." she apologized. "But Alex really likes Nate. And I know that kid's crazy about her, too. He's just shy. This could be really good for them!" I crossed my arms and released a 'hmmph'.

"Oh come on, Smiley Bear!" Mitchie whined in the adorable way that she does. "H-Haven't you ever. . ." Her voice grew softer as she continued. "Haven't you ever liked someone and you were too scared to tell them?" You, Mitchie. "Didn't you ever wish that something would just . . . magically bring you and your crush together one day? Something romantic, something special, something-"

"Amazing." I breathed. "Yeah."

"So throw your sister a bone, Girl!" Mitchie said.

"But I don't wanna-" Mitchie grabbed my hands and kissed my knuckles.

"Do it for me, Babe." Mitchie smiled. "Tonight will be fun, I know it."

"I'm gonna do it, I just won't like it." I grumbled.

"I'll tell you what," Mitchie proposed. "Since you hate this so much, I'll make it worth your while." She stood up and started out. "I'll give you a special present at the end of the night. But-" She stopped in the doorway and wagged a playful finger at me. "Only if you're a good little Bear. I'm gonna make breakfast, okay?" I saw Alex walk behind her. She stopped in the doorway and stood behind Mitchie.

"Better make it lunch. It's 1 o'clock." she said. "You two cuddlebugs overslept big time." She smiled knowingly at me. "Hope ya'll had fun." I growled softly at my sister and she walked down the stairs with a smug grin. I hate her.

"I'll come back up and get you in a minute, My Cuddlebug." Mitchie giggled, following my sister down. I sighed and laid back on my bed. Why would Alex do this to me? I mean, she probably didn't mean to, but . . .

"Man." I groaned. "Well, I'm doing it; Mitchie made sure of that." I suddenly remembered what Mitchie said: _"I'll give you a special present at the end of the night."_

"Can't wait for tonight." I said to myself. One part of me wanted to get it over with, but another part of me wanted to see what Mitchie's surprise was.

"Tonight . . ." I repeated.

* * *

**You've seen what happens "Tomorow", but what will happen "Tonight"? Review, please. I like your feedback. It makes me smile. :)**


End file.
